Festival Ibérico 31
Festival Ibérico 31 will be the 1st edition of the Portuguese/Spanish music competition Festival Ibérico, which selects both Portugal's and Spain's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 31. It is organised by Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (RTP) and Radiotelevisión Española (RTVE) and takes place during the period of Winter 2019/2020. The format of the competition consisted of six shows : four semi-final rounds, Segunda Oportunidad and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to Segunda Oportunidad. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from Segunda Oportunidad to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Format Festival Ibérico 31, organised by Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (RTP) and Radiotelevisión Española (RTVE), is the first edition of the contest in a row in which the competition took place in different cities across the Iberian Peninsula. The four semi-finals are held at the Estádio Municipal de Braga in Braga (22 January 2020), the Olympic Stadium Barcelona in Barcelona (TBA), the Bonfim Arena in Setúbal (TBA) and the Madrid Arena in Madrid (TBA). Segunda Oportunidad and the final will take place at the Altice Arena (TBA) in Lisbon. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to Segunda Oportunidad. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from Segunda Oportunidad, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the 31st competition have been selected through FOUR methods: *Seven of the entries were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by RTVE through an open call for songs. *Seven of the entries were selected by RTVE via special invitations to artists and songwriters. *Seven of the entries were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by RTP through an open call for songs. *Seven of the entries were selected by RTP via special invitations to artists and songwriters. Both RTP and RTVE opened two submission contests that accepted entries between 1 November and 31 December 2019 for interested artists and songwriters to submit their proposals for the competition. The Regular contest was open for entries that had at least one songwriter that already had a musical work published, while the Public contest accepted entries from songwriters without previously published musical work. Entries submitted for the competition were required to be new compositions which had never been published and between 2–5 minutes in length. The choice of language was free. Presenters At a press conference in January 2020, Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela were presented as the main hosts for all six shows of Festival Ibérico 31. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced on a press conference held in January 2020. Semi-finals Festival Ibérico commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to Segunda Oportunidad. The running order for the semi-finals are announced during the press conference. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Oportunidad round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final will take place on 22 January 2020 at the Estádio Municipal de Braga in Braga, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final will take place on 30 January 2020 at the Olympic Stadium Barcelona in Barcelona, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final will take place on 30 January 2020 at the Bonfim Arena in Setúbal, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final will take place on 3 February 2020 at the Madrid Arena in Madrid, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Segunda Oportunidad Segunda Oportunidad will take place at the Altice Arena in Lisbon, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Final The final of Festival Ibérico 31 will take place at the Altice Arena in Lisbon, hosted by Belle Pérez and Filomena Cautela. Twelve songs compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from Segunda Oportunidad. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. Category:Festival Ibérico Category:NVSC 31 national selections